


Moments in Time

by orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Growing Old Together, Multi, Polyamory, ToT: Chocolate Box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jack, Peggy, and Daniel through the years.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Impala_Chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/gifts).



1972

Howard was there to greet Peggy and her husband the second they entered his mansion.

“Just look at you, Peg”, he exclaimed. “It’s like you haven’t aged a day!”

Peggy smiled and kissed her old friend on the cheek.

“Not looking so bad yourself,” Daniel said.

The two men laughed and clapped each other on the back.

Howard peered behind them, looking for the third member of their party.

“Where’s the other one?” he asked.

Daniel sighed.

“We left him at home...to watch the kids.”

….

Peggy and Daniel were married in the summer of 1951. It was a lovely day. Howard insisted on holding the reception at his mansion, meticulously planned by the Jarvises. Speeches were given, drinks were to had, and everyone wished them good luck as the “Sousas” left for their honeymoon. Peggy chose to keep her maiden name for multiple reasons. Only a few knew that the best man, Jack Thompson, was far more than a friend to the newlyweds.

Jack and Daniel had already been involved in the past, as Daniel had quietly revealed to her a month after they started dating. He looked scared, almost expecting Peggy to reject him in disgust. She merely smiled and told her boyfriend about two Howling Commandos who had fallen in love and moved to Australia after the war was over.

“But why Australia?” Daniel had asked.

“They have a small farm and miles of wilderness between them and civilization,” Peggy said with a smile. “It’s a shame that they had to live like that; I hope that someday our society will be more accepting of same sex relationships.”

It took Peggy longer to accept her own feelings for Jack Thompson. In the end, it was Ana Jarvis who brought them together, after relating a few risque encounters she and Edwin had with other people in New York.

Jack, Peggy, and Daniel had spent a memorable afternoon in bed together.

…

They never separated. Marriage only happened after Peggy expressed a desire for children.

“Well, I’m not the marrying type,” Jack said when they discussed it. “You go ahead, Daniel, half the office is waiting for you to propose to her.”

Years went by. To the children, Thompson was Uncle Jack, until they were old enough to understand. Officially, their son and daughter were both Sousas, but it was quite obvious as to which man had fathered who.

…

1998

“Never thought I’d see the day,” Jack mused, as they sat on the porch of their cabin in Michigan, waiting for the sunset. They had left Daniel to sleep in. (He was having more trouble getting around then he used to.)

“No worries, I’ve left Shield in good hands. Nick has neither let any of us down before. Besides, we’re going to have our hands full with Sharon coming to stay with us.”

“You handled two kids and the Cold War just fine, Peg.”

Peggy took a sip of her coffee. She had been more a little reluctant to take in Michael’s orphaned granddaughter, but times were changing and she was grateful for an excuse to retire, although Nick had insisted she stick around in an advisory position.

“That’s because I had two wonderful men to help with the job,” she said, as Daniel emerged, sleepy-eyed, from the inside of the cabin, “and I still do.”

The three of them sat on the porch together, holding hands, and waited for the sun to arrive.


End file.
